


Losing Red

by Dumbass_Demigirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Background Orange Side (Sanders Sides), Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman and virgil have a kid, Self-Harm, i dont really know how to tag tbh, im sorry, it gets sad, roman dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Demigirl/pseuds/Dumbass_Demigirl
Summary: In their strange family, everyone had adopted their signature color. Janus had yellow, Virgil had purple, Logan had dark blue, Patton had light blue, Remus had green, Roman had red, Thomas prefers the rainbow and Millie has a strong liking for orange. In her eyes, their colors and what they clash with also has a good representative for their personalities. Janus and Virgil butt head just like how yellow and purple clash- as do roman and Remus and logan and Millie. But they somehow manage to find their own harmony- or how Millie likes to call it. Their rainbow.In every good color palette or mixing of colors, you need red in Millie’s opinion. It’s the one primary color that adds flavor to the world around you. This is how The Sanders-Berry-Knight clan lost their red.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIII this is a new fic so please be niceeeeeeeee

Virgil Sanders-Knight, Roman sanders-Knight, and Millie sanders were a perfectly happy family. Millie visited her uncles Logan Berry and Remus Knight on every other weekend day and spent every Wednesday afternoon with her other uncles Patton Sanders-Berry and Janus Sanders-berry. She also likes to hang around her final Uncle Thomas Sanders place and help him out with his youtube videos whenever she can.

See what had happened long before Millie was born, was that in highschool Janus (17) and Logan Berry (16), became friends with Virgil (16) and Patton sanders (17), and Thomas sanders (14), who became friends with Roman (16) and Remus (16) Knight. Logan and Remus got together first, then Patton and Janus, and finally Millie’s fathers Roman and Virgil. 

In their strange family, everyone had adopted their signature color. Janus had yellow, Virgil had purple, Logan had dark blue, Patton had light blue, Remus had green, Roman had red, Thomas prefers the rainbow and Millie has a strong liking for orange. In her eyes, their colors and what they clash with also has a good representative for their personalities. Janus and Virgil butt head just like how yellow and purple clash- as do roman and Remus and logan and Millie. But they somehow manage to find their own harmony- or how Millie likes to call it. Their rainbow. 

In every good color palette or mixing of colors, you need red in Millie’s opinion. It’s the one primary color that adds flavor to the world around you. This is how The Sanders-Berry-Knight clan lost their red.

“Dad! Papa! I can’t find Pebble!” Virgil heard his 5-year-old daughter called from her room. He was about to stand up from his study to help her find his daughter’s stuffed rabbit when a voice called out. 

“I’ve got it, Little Lion!” Roman called cheerfully, leaving the laundry room. “I washed him!” He said bounding up the stairs. Virgil stood up and closed his computer, following his husband up the stairs to their daughter’s room. 

He stopped in the doorway and looked at the display in front of him. A small girl with fiery orange hair and large glasses, and freckles dotted all over her face with the palest blue eyes you’ve ever seen, wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls; and a tall muscular man kneeling down to be eye level with her in a red bomber jacket, a gold t-shirt, and blue jeans, holding out a white stuffed rabbit. The girl smiled and took the rabbit, hugging the small thing with a wide smile directed at her father. Roman smiled and picked up the girl, twirling her around in the air as she giggled. Virgil entered the room and got down on his knees onto the floor, gathering Millie’s playthings and putting them into a small orange bag she insisted on getting. 

“You’re sure you wanna sleepover Uncle Patton and Uncle Janus’s house kid?” Virgil asked the small girl once roman had set her down. This would be her first sleepover at Virgil’s brother and his new husband Janus’s home and Virgil was just a little bit worried. Yes, Patton basically raised Virgil but this is his daughter we’re talking about come on. 

“Yes dad,” Millie said smiling as she hugged Pebble. Pebble was a gift from Romans’ brother Remus and his husband Logan for Millie on her second birthday. She never lets pebble leave her sight now. 

Roman rubbed Virgils back, “It’ll be ok stormcloud. She’ll be fine and we’re finally gonna get our first night all to ourselves in four years,” He said with a wink. Virgil blushed and laughed while Millie just looked at them all confused. “Well, would you look at the time, lets go. Come my brave little lion,” Roman said extending his hand before she climbed onto his back as Virgil picked up Millies bag for the night. 

Together the three ventured to the car, as Roman got into the driver’s seat and Virgil got Millie situated in her car seat. After that Virgil sat down in the passenger seat. See, Virgil was an anxious driver and so roman always did the driving. 

After some time driving, they arrived at Patton’s. They walked inside letting themselves into the house, and Patton left the kitchen with a wide smile. He wore his casual blue polo, khaki jeans. Instead of his cat hoodie tied around his neck, he had on a cat apron. 

“Hey, kiddos!” Patton exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Unce Patton!” Millie basically shrieked running up to Patton and hugging him. He picked her up right away and held the girl on his hip. 

“Hey, padre!” Roman said cheerfully with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey, pat- ya know you’re only a year older than us why do you even call us kiddos by this point?” Virgil butted in dropping Millie’s bag down on the couch. 

“Because it’s tradition! Hey, Little lion guess what we’re gonna be doing today?” Patton responded to Virgil before turning to the little girl. 

“What?” She asked stars forming in her eyes. 

“Baking cookies!” Patton said happily as she grinned widely. 

“Yay!” 

“Oh boy how many do you think we’re coming home with tomorrow?” Virgil muttered to roman, holding his hand. 

“45 at least,” Roman muttered back squeezing his husband’s hand. 

“I heard that,” Janus said walking up behind the couple, making Virgil jump before smacking his brother in law on the back of the head as he passed the couple. Janus put an arm around Patton’s waist and said hello to Millie. She waved happily. 

“Ok, it’s our time to say goodbye and goodnight. So goodnight mi Amor,” roman said kissing Millie’s forehead. “I wish you the sweetest of dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said to the little one.

Virgil also kissed Millies head, “good night little lion, call me if you need anything at all ok?” He asked, She nodded. 

“I love you, daddies!” She squeaked happily. Virgil and roman said goodbye to Janus and Patton and got into the car. 

Roman drove Virgil to the mystery location. See, when planning this Virgil got so stressed over Millie staying at Patton and Janus’s that roman decided to plan the night. They stopped outside a restaurant. Roman turned to Virgil and smiled happily. 

“Stay here.” He said to his husband jumping out of the car with a giggle. Virgil listened and stayed seated, laughing as roman opened Virgil’s door and put his hand out, “Come my chemically imbalanced romance,” roman said to Virgil. He just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, holding his husband’s hand. 

Together, they walked into the restaurant. They were seated at a corner booth, Virgil sitting at one side and roman sitting at the other. They held hands as they talked, and laughed. They ordered their food, and roman had two glasses of a cranberry cosmo. Now, roman has always been known to be a bit of a lightweight. 

Once they had finished dinner roman was in a giggly fit as Virgil paid, walking them both out to the car. He buckled roman into the seat and got himself buckled into the driver’s seat. He started to drive the two home. 

They stopped at a stoplight and Virgil looked over at roman. He took one hand off the wheel and held Romans’s hand, watching his beautiful husband sing some frozen medley. For one moment everything was perfect, and then the light turned green. 

And then they began to drive again 

And then they saw the car driving towards them at full speed head-on. 

And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital. Virgil waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii ik two chapters in one day is bold but hey this is fun

Virgil woke up to a blinding white light.

He peered out the two small slits in his eyes, knowing that’s as far as he would open them for now. He saw the type of ceiling you’d see in schools. Tiles on the ceilings. He looked to his right and saw many beeping machines. He turned to his left to see a sleeping Patton, a chair with a jacket on it, and a closed door. He realized there was something on his leg. At first, he wanted to pull away, but he didn’t. He looked down to see a small girl curled up on the bed. Her head was resting on Virgil's leg and she was almost falling off the bed. 

Her hair was in two braids, and she didn't have her glasses off. She had a pink bunny onesie on and cuddled a white rabbit in her arms. Virgil opened his mouth to say something but coughed. This didn't wake the small girl, but it woke up Patton. 

Patton opened his eyes and gasped, “oh my god you’re awake!” He exclaimed leaning forward in his chair and taking Virgil’s hand in his. “I didn't know if you’d wake up tonight but millie insisted we stay.” Virgil had sat himself up by this point. 

Virgil nodded slowly, suddenly realizing the mild pain in his head, and his chest. He reached up to touch his head before he felt a weight on his leg lift. Millie looked up at her dad rubbing her eyes and crawled forward. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. She crawled forward and hugged him. He ignored the dull pain in his chest, realizing that he was probably on some sort of drug that made the pain numb. He moved his hand to instead of reaching for his head, wrap around the small girl's body. 

His memory began to come back to him slowly. Dropping millie off, going out for dinner, driving, the crash, roman. Roman. Where is roman? “Where’s my husband?” Virgil asked Patton, not realizing how alarmed he sounded. Millie whimpered softly in his arms and Patton squeezed his hand, a tear dripping down his face. 

“Oh, kiddo..” Patton started to say as he welled up more.  
“My husband. Roman. Where is my husband?” Virgil asked, sounding more and more alarmed. Millie held on tightly to Virgil. 

“Virgil kiddo, he didn't make it.” 

Remus didn’t know he was Romans’s emergency contact. He assumed it was Virgil, but when both of them are in the hospital it’s probably likely that there’s a second emergency contact. This is why Remus and Logan got the call. They had gone to bed early after a long night of... Wrestling and were awoken to Remus’s phone blowing up. 

Logan remembers the color draining from Remus’s face. He remembers tears welling in his eyes when he learned of his brother in the hospital. He remembers Remus crying as logan drove them to the hospital. He remembers following Remus as they ran to the waiting room. 

Patton had been holding back tears in the waiting room when the pair walked in. He stood up and rushed over to Remus. They hugged each other tightly, sobbing into each other’s arms. Logan had walked over to Janus. 

Janus sat next to his brother, holding the sleeping girl in his arms. Millie had thankfully stayed at least half asleep the entire night and ride over here. Patton and millie were in millies room, Patton reading millie a bedtime story when Patton got the call, so Janus answered for him. Both Janus and logan stared at the wall, pushing down and away from all emotions that they could possibly push. It would be a lie to say it was taking everything Janus had not to sob.

Millie woke up when the doctors came in. She was the first one to run up to the lady in the coat. She didn’t let the lady talk. She crossed her arms angrily and pouted. “Where are my daddies!” She demanded the lady answer. 

“Oh honey,” The lady said remorsefully.. She walked over to Patton and Remus and said something. Remus broke down, and Patton spoke to the woman for a moment. She nodded and walked to millie. She held a clipboard, but put it down and leaned down to talk to millie. “You’re Millie Sanders-Knight?” Millie nodded as the doctor picked the girl up, sitting down in a chair and holding the girl on her lap. “There was a bad car accident. Your Dad is asleep right now, but your Papa isn’t ok. He’s asleep right now, and he might be going asleep forever really soon. He’s on a thing called life support. It’s a machine that helps him breathe and stay alive.” She told millie. The small girl welled up. 

No one had the heart to tell millie when Roman flatlined two hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I CRIED TOO- next chapter might be a time jump but Idk, can yall give me opinions? should I skip forward or no?

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading new chapters out ASAP


End file.
